Dalaran Chancellery
The Chancellery is the executive office of Magus Senate of Dalaran that works to support the Chancellor and Vice-Chancellor. It is comprised of numerous offices in its duty to fulfill that function, including oversight of Dalaran’s Ministries. Overview The Chancellor The most important office of the Chancellery is that of the Chancellor. The Chancellor is the head of the Magus Senate of Dalaran; it is their duty to oversee the actions of all the various Ministers. The Chancellor also officiates meetings, determines policy, and handles disputes among the ministries. The Chancellor is the only member of the Senate able to make Senate-wide edicts - decrees which bypass the voting process and go directly into effect. In addition, the Chancellor is the Senate's primary diplomatic figure. It is their responsibility to represent the Senate whenever possible at major meetings or conferences. The Vice-Chancellor The Vice-Chancellor is the right hand of the Chancellor. They are the second-in-command of the Senate, elevated above the ministers but beneath the Chancellor. They have many of the same powers and responsibilities as the Chancellor, as well as the ability to step in should the Chancellor be unable to fulfill their duty. In the event of the death or retirement of the Chancellor, the Vice-Chancellor becomes the Acting Chancellor until a conclave can be called and a new Chancellor elected. Being Vice-Chancellor does not automatically mean that person will become the new Chancellor. Organization and Offices The Chancellery is the executive office of Magus Senate that works to support the Chancellor and Vice-Chancellor. It is comprised of numerous offices in its duty to fulfill that function, including oversight of Dalaran’s Ministries. Office of the Chancellor The immediate office of the Chancellor, consisting of staff assistants and advisors. Office of the Vice-Chancellor The immediate office of the Vice-Chancellor, consisting of staff assistants and advisors. Executive Secretariat (ES) The Executive Secretariat is led by an Executive Secretary, whose role it is to manage the Chancellery’s relations with other Ministries and Departments within the Magocracy, receive and process mail, manage scheduling and visitors, and manage the flow of paper to the Chancellor and Vice-Chancellor. It is also the role of the ES to take care of advance preparations for the Chancellor’s and Vice-Chancellor’s official foreign trips. Chancellery Operations Center (COC) The COC is the Chancellery’s classified nexus for receiving critical information and monitoring world events. The COC monitors messages sent to and from the Foreign Ministry, allows access to major intelligence material, and allows communications directly and secretly with foreign governments. It also provides a central interface to access all Ministry systems via the Dalaran Information System for Communications and Operations Resource Directory (DISCORD). Humanoid Resources (HR) Humanoid Resources is a department within the Chancellery that is responsible for overseeing, managing, and responding to Magocracy personnel matters. HR’s duties include New Senator Orientation, overseeing pay & benefits, and promoting professional quality of life. Department of the Treasury (DoT) The DoT’s primary role is finance & accounting, and ensuring that the Magocracy stays within its budget. Department of Health & Medicine (DHM) The DHM’s role is to promote medical well-being in Dalaran and to oversee medical clinics within the City. The DHM is also responsible for responding to public health emergencies. Department of Public Works (DPW) The DPW is responsible for managing public infrastructure projects in the City of Dalaran, including schools, roads, pipelines, parks, sewage, among others. Office of the Legal Advisor (OLA) The Legal Advisor provides legal advice to the Chancellor and Vice-Chancellor on all matters, both domestic and foreign, arising in the course of the Magocracy’s activities. Office of Legislative Affairs (OA) This office is primarily tasked with drafting and editing legislation to be presented and voted on by the Senate. It is also responsible for coordinating with Dalaran’s various Ministries and Departments for voluntary input on proposed language. Dalaran Postmaster General (DPG) The Postmaster of Dalaran is responsible for overseeing the Magocracy’s Post Office, which includes sorting mail being sent to and from the far flung corners of Azeroth. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Organizations Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Magical Organizations Category:Political Organizations Category:Politics Category:Ministry of Dalaran